


HYFR

by minlouvre



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Inspired by She's the Man (2006), Romantic Comedy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-09-10
Packaged: 2019-06-18 20:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15493899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minlouvre/pseuds/minlouvre
Summary: For the past couple of years, the Phi Kappa Psi boys are quickly rising on the list as the best frat on the USC campus. They’re all gorgeous, intelligent, fit, and just swell dudes. But it’s with their new pledges, the guys they call THE SUPREME SEVEN, that they’ll kick those Lambda Chi Alpha tools off their number one spot.





	1. They Lovin’ The Crew

It’s a new year, and that means new pledges.

It’s not really a period of time that Kim Seokjin, the president of the Phi Kappa Psi chapter at the University of Southern California, is really thrilled about, but after a disastrous bunch of pledges last year – when only one got initiated to stay in the house – he was glad for this year’s crop of fresh faces. Seokjin calls them the _Supreme Seven_ because _all_ of them seem to exhibit _all_ the qualities that every Phi Kappa Psi brother should have – Charisma, Uniqueness, Nerve, and Talent - or something like that… (Hey, It’s not Seokjin’s fault that Rupaul’s Drag Race is a very entertaining show!)

There were over 350 rushees this year and these seven were some of the best of the bunch. Each of them ranked a place on the list of ‘Top 20 Rushees Every Frat Wanted to Acquire’ and with 20 fraternities on campus, that puts Phi Psi in the lead as the most desirable frat because those seven boys accepted _their_ bid. 

Seokjin knows with all his heart and soul that these seven new pledges will bring glory to Phi Psi name – _if_ they get initiated, that is.

So let’s do a little introduction, shall we? Right here, right now, during this killer toga party that only the Phi Psi boys could throw and still make it feel fresh and new even though it has been done and beaten to death a billion times before.

Over there by the refreshment table, that awkward guy that’s shaking in his beige Timberlands because of all the girls surrounding him, is Jeon Jungkook, a poli-science major and indisputably the only introverted pledge they have this year. Being quiet and shy, Jungkook sticks out like a sore thumb amongst the other boisterous pledges but it’s not a bad thing! He has quickly stolen the hearts of his big brothers with his big sparkling eyes and penchant to ask adorably naive questions (“Jackson… What’s a thrussy? A girl asked me to put my dick in there last night… I panicked because I didn’t know and she told me I was stupid for a poli-science major…” In which Jackson Wang held the younger man’s head against his chiseled chest as he comforted, “Don’t you worry your little head, Kookie, your dick is better off without a girl who uses the word ‘thrussy’.”).

Another member of the Supreme Seven is the one beside Jungkook, the boy whose face is twisted up in disgust after taking a big gulp of the green concoction in his red cup that was mixed by his Big brother Kim Taehyung, his name is Kim Yugyeom – a chemical engineer major and the reason the doe-eyed boy rushed in the first place. Fiery red hair and a gaze just as searing, Yugyeom walks into a room and all eyes are on him. Wherever Yugyeom is, girls would flock to him in an instant (hence why all the girls are surrounding him and poor, shy Jungkook). And Yugyeom isn’t only good with the ladies, he was great with the fellas too – especially to his fast friends, the other Supreme Seven. Whenever any of the other boys needed help, Yugyeom would be the first one they would call.

Moving on, the one with ashy blond hair on the couch close to the fake fireplace and having a grand time listening to his Big brother Son Shownu ranting about the current state of USA’s political climate is Jung Jaehyun, an architecture major and the oldest of the Supreme Seven. He is also an in-house legacy, a cousin of Ken Lee – Seokjin’s best friend and the vice-president of the fraternity. Being a legacy always guaranteed a bid, but Jaehyun would have gotten it even without his legacy title as he was one the most charismatic dudes that stepped into the Phi Psi house. On the first day of rush, he came in and charmed the pants off of all the brothers before they even knew he was related to Ken.

And Jaehyung isn’t the only Legacy, there’s also Kim Mingyu; but he was more of a Phi Kappa Psi royalty, his great-great-grandfather being one of the founding fathers of the fraternity. Mingyu is the wealthiest of the bunch – and probably the entire school – and wears nothing but designer brand clothes that were always pressed and tailored to fit perfectly on his frame. He was also very proper and polite - a true gentleman… But when it’s time to party, oh how he fucking parties! No longer does he care about getting his $600 plain white button up shirt dirtied up, Mingyu goes all out – like at this very moment. Yuta and Changkyun on either side holding him up as he stands upside down on a keg, beer dribbling out of his mouth and running down his face, ruining his perfectly coifed hairdo, the crowd that surrounds him cheering when he surpasses the 1-minute mark. _Pretty impressive_ , Seokjin thinks, _he has definitely beaten Hoetaek’s record_.

The fifth member of the Supreme Seven is the one walking around the room in his tight boxer briefs and his toga now worn like a superhero cape, BamBam Bhuwakul. Currently undeclared, BamBam is more focused in the pleasures that University life is going to give him. He parties hard and way too much, but hey! – Kim Hyojong was the same in his first year, and Jin feels like they’re a bit of a kindred spirit and so he assigned the brooding blond to be the Big brother of the happy-go-lucky freshman. The president knows with the right guidance from the older brothers, BamBam will eventually walk down the right path.

And then there’s Dong Sicheng – yes, that guy currently dominating in beer pong against the now very red faced, Park Jimin - or as he likes to be called, WinWin. The chemical engineering major was on top on every fraternity’s ‘TO BID’ list as soon as they found out he was going to rush. The reason was because WinWin is the genius who was plastered all over the news in 2015 for winning a Nobel Prize for his ground-breaking scientific discovery at age 16. Seokjin thought for sure that WinWin was going to pledge Lambda Chi Alpha – because as much as Jin hates to admit it, Lambda always seems to get the top rushees due to their reputation of being the best frat on the USC campus - but to Jin’s and the rest of the Phi Psi boys’ surprise, WinWin chose them!

And it’s all thanks to the final member of the Supreme Seven, Theo Roosevelt. He was somewhat their leader as he was the one that gathered them all together to form some sort of heartwarming friendship group on the first week of rush.

_Ahh_ … Theo Roosevelt… How can one properly describe the elusive and enigmatic Theo Roosevelt? It’s difficult, but Jin will give it a try… Well for starters, Theo has been titled ‘the biggest fuckboi of the century’ by the entire Greek Row. He barely sleeps at the house because he is 'always out getting that _mad pussay_ ’ (as Taehyung likes to brag about his new friend) and on more than one occasion, his brothers found dirty lingerie in his laundry hamper and when asked about it, the smug motherfucker just shrugs and grins. 

That’s another thing… Although he was as loud and rowdy as the other boys, he was also very tight-lipped. Jin can’t recall even a smidgen of mention about Theo’s family or his childhood or his friends outside of the fraternity… He was a mystery.

But underneath his arrogant and secretive personality, he’s a good kid – that’s something Jin and other Phi Psi boys are sure of. Theo is definitely already a contender to be the next Phi Psi President in a couple of years, and Jin would be honored to pass on the title to him.

And finally, on top of all that, Theo was the envy of the male population of USC because he seems to know all the hottest girls on campus, and for some odd reason, they love him despite his fuckboy ways.

And Jin might be witnessing it again right now as he huddles in a group with Hoseok, Taehyung, and Wonpil by the door that separated the living room and library (Jin tries not to let the sounds coming from inside the library bother him, but if Ravi and his date ruin any of the books, there will be hell to pay…). Their gaze follows Theo as he struts towards Yoon Bora, a Kappa Kappa Gamma sister, also known as the house with the most stuck-up girls - but they can afford to be because they’re all smoking hot.

“ _Ugh_ ,” Hoseok grimaces at the sight of his Little brother doing something idiotic once again (and although Hoseok has only known Theo for two months, it had been a very common occurrence), then gulps down all the contents in the red cup he was holding after shaking his head. “If he gets slapped, I’m not coming to his rescue again. His dumb ass is all on his own.”

“Nah, I don’t think he’ll get slapped,” Taehyung speculates, absolutely giddy as he watches Theo push back Bora’s loose hair behind her ear and then caresses her cheek afterwards – _smooth_ , real fucking _smooth_. “I don’t call Theo ‘The Pussy King’ for nothing… He’ll be fine…” They see Bora giggle at something Theo had whispered in her ear, slapping his arm playfully. “ _More_ than fine.” Taehyung smirks and throws a wink Hoseok’s way and the latter grunts in disgust, announcing that he is going to get more beer before walking away. As soon as Hoseok leaves, BamBam joins the group, looking ecstatic with rounded eyes and his pretty smile wide.

“Holy shit! Is Theo is really trying to get into Yoon Bora’s pants?!”

Jin nods with a chuckle. “Trying…” 

They should really step in before Theo gets slapped like Hoseok predicts that he will, because just two weeks ago the poor kid got socked in the face by one of his side chicks’ boyfriend. Also Yoon Bora is one of the hottest girls on campus and is known to only date old, rich guys out of college (like _really_ old dudes) and Theo is neither of those things. So although she’s flirting back now, the probability of Theo’s chances is still very low.

But then the unthinkable happens, and everyone’s mouth falls open when Bora takes Theo’s hand and they start walking towards the empty bathroom. As the other boys mumble their awe and congratulations, Jin adds in disbelief, “And succeeding?!”

None of them should be surprised by now because every week Theo seems to always do something they deemed was impossible until he shows them it’s not.

When the bathroom door slams closed, Taehyung comments something that they were all thinking, “He _really_ needs to tell us his secret.”

* * *

 

As usual, Hoseok turns in early even though the blasting bass from the music downstairs was still rumbling his bedroom walls. He was so used to it that he falls asleep as soon as his head hits the pillow.

But 30 minutes later, he jolts wide awake by the slamming of the bedroom door.

“Shit, did I wake you?” He hears his dumbass pledge roommate ask. The only answer Hoseok gives him is an angry grunt of confirmation.

“Fuck, sorry Hobi!”

Hoseok groans, there he goes again using an unapproved nickname. The room was quiet again after a few seconds, his roommate finally tiptoeing around, being as quiet as a mouse… But it doesn’t last long, and there’s a loud crash on Theo’s side of the room. He probably knocked over all the stupid little superhero figurines he has cluttered all over his desk.

“If you’re sorry, you’ll shut the fuck up, you wet dick!” Hoseok hisses harshly.

“Heh heh, _wet dick_ …” Theo chuckles. “Good one, bro…” Then he whispers, “And sorry again…”

Hoseok grumbles in annoyance, desperately wishing to travel back in time when he didn’t have a roommate. Those were simpler times.

It was uncommon practices for pledges to live inside the fraternity house; but after what happened last year, Seokjin wanted to get to know the pledges better to see if they’re worthy to get the final initiation and so he assigned each of them with a ‘big brother’ to room with. Of course it wasn’t just Seokjin’s call, there was a vote that happened _way_ before the rush period started and everyone voted in favor of it – except Hoseok.

Hoseok likes his space, and living in a house with 15 other men – 15 dirty, loud, rambunctious group of men – you _need_ your space. Don’t get him wrong! He loves each and every one of his brothers dearly, but sometimes, they’re too much to handle. So every year since becoming a Phi Kappa Psi brother 3 years ago, Hoseok always made sure he won the Summer Games that earned him the privilege to have a room by himself. This ‘Pledge-Big Brother’ program had thrown a wrench in that. He remembers Shownu patting his shoulder after losing the vote and telling him while laughing, “Don’t worry, man. Seokjin won’t pick you to room with the pledges! He’s not that cruel to you – or our future brother!”

But Seokjin is _that_ cruel – or at least that’s what the bitter side of Hoseok thinks– but in reality, Seokjin picked Hoseok to be one of the big brothers because Hoseok has the best sense of judgment, he can call out a bad apple from a million miles away. Not only that, but Hoseok is also the best role model – every brother, even the older ones, looked up to him in some way. He was hardworking, studious, athletic, charming, and all good things.

In all honesty, Hoseok would have been fine with this whole situation… If he had gotten one of the other pledges like WinWin or Jungkook… But fucking hell, why did he have to get Theo Fucking Roosevelt?

“Did you even fucking shower?” Hoseok asks, sitting up to properly sniff the air. He already smelled the answer but Theo provides one anyway, “No…” Then he fucking giggles, the nerve of that guy!

“Go fucking shower!” Hoseok commands, throwing the first thing on his bedside table he grabs onto at the younger boy. To Hoseok’s disappointment, Theo easily catches it, then drops it to the ground in mock disgust, “ _Ew_ , was that the tissue box you use when you’re jerking off thinking about —”

“SHUT THE FUCK UP AND GO FUCKING SHOWER!” Hoseok yells and the boy doesn’t waste any more time, picking up his towel and running for the door.

Hoseok knew what Theo was going to say next, and he didn’t really want _her_ name coming out of his roommate’s filthy mouth.

Then he remembers why he left the party downstairs early, the messages he had received that dampened his whole night.

Hoseok grabs his phone from his nightstand and reads the messages over and over again. 

> **[1:44 AM]** heyyy hoseok! I’m sorry I couldn’t come to the party tonight :’(  
>  **[1:45 AM]** I really wanted to see you and Theo, can you say hi to him for me?? ^^;

Because Theo had _her_ wrapped around his finger… While she has Hoseok wrapped around hers.

Disappointment was still seeping through his veins – from her not coming to the party and the part that it seemed like she only wanted to because of his roommate. He then reads the pathetic answer he had sent, only a couple minutes after her messages, ‘aww that sucks lol, wish you were here!’. Then she had sent him a goodnight with a heart, and he sent a text back with a million happy face emojis just a few seconds after to also bid her goodnight. So fucking embarrassing. It’s so hard to play hard to get with her because he doesn’t want to be hard to get, he wants to be gotten.

Hoseok didn’t realize that he had been analyzing her messages for a long time because Theo once again enters the room; refreshed, dressed in his pajamas, and a towel draped on top of his head. Hoseok quickly shoves his phone underneath his blanket and pretends to be asleep.

Theo sighs, sitting on the edge of his bed to answer the text messages he had received while in the shower.

> **[2:56] Bora:** hey don’t forget to come to the house tomorrow morning  
>  **[2:56] Bora:** Jess really wants to talk to you : )  
>  **[2:57] Bora:** or this morning. Watver

What could Jessica Jung possibly want now? Probably something ridiculous like always, something that will make Theo want to rip his hair off. Speaking of hair… His head is so fucking itchy!

> **[3:03] Theo:** OK I will! GN!  
>  **[3:04] Bora:** ok, night <33  
>  **[3:05] Bora:** oh btw  
>  **[3:05] Bora:** i’ve been wanting to ask…

As he scratches his head, Theo waits for Bora to ask her question while he settles back on his bed to make himself comfortable for a good few hours of sleep.

> **[3:06] Bora:** do you have an older bro by chance??

He accidentally laughs out loud, causing Hoseok to grunt in annoyance again, and the younger man quickly apologizes but Hoseok just turns to face the wall as he cocoons himself inside his blanket. Shit, Theo did not mean to be so loud, but he finds it absurd that he has been asked that question a million times in the past few weeks.

> **[3:08] Theo:** omg why do you all ask me that??? NO I DON’T LMAO

“Who the hell are you even texting at this time?” He hears Hoseok ask but was slightly muffled due to being underneath his blanket.

Theo giggles when he notices the slightly curious and nervous tone in Hoseok’s voice. “Don’t worry, it’s not —”

“Shut up…” Hoseok grumbles.

Ignoring him after a tiny snicker, Theo continues, “It’s Bora… You know the absolute babe I was with earlier this evening…”

“Congratu-fucking-lations,” Hoseok mumbles.

> **[3:09] Bora:** drats! :’( Oh well…  goodnight Y/N!!  
>  **[3:10] Bora:** oops, i mean theo ;)

You chuckle while scratching on the itchy, wet wig on your head. This is why you hated showering in the Phi Psi house, it’s always so uncomfortable after. Plus, the shower gels and shampoos at the Kappa Kappa Gamma house smelled _so_ much nicer. You really wished you were living with your sisters instead of your brothers – er… Theo’s brothers. Maybe the reason Jessica wants to speak with you in the morning is that she’s finally going to put a rest to this stupid hazing task.

It’s not that you hated the Phi Kappa Psi boys, it’s actually the opposite of that. You’ve grown to really love the boys so much that this is starting to feel really wrong. Honestly, it always felt a bit wrong because you were deceiving them but at the start you didn’t think it would last this long, maybe just for rush. But it has been a couple months already and all the boys have befriended you, made you feel like you belonged, some of them have confided in you, and you have confided in them.

It’s a mess, the whole reason you wanted to join a sorority was because you wanted to be a part of a sisterhood. But since you’re always with the Phi Kappa Psi boys instead of the Kappa Kappa Gamma girls, that experience is being taken away from you. You felt closer to Theo’s brothers than your sisters.

Sighing sadly, you write Bora (your Big sister, the girl that had taken you under her wing when you got the Kappa Kappa Gamma bid) one last text.

> **[3:10] Theo:** NIGHT <33 thanks for tonight ;) ehehe

Once the message sends, you tuck your phone underneath your pillow and turned towards your roommate, whispering, “Night Hobi.”

Oh, Hobi, Hobi, Hobi… It’s safe to say that out of all of Theo’s frat brothers, he is your favorite. Although you know he is not too fond of Theo, he still helps you out and has shown kindness again and again and again…

Hoseok sighs and turns, pulling his blanket off his head to face you, rolling his eyes playfully. “Goodnight, you little shit.”

Okay, so maybe he is a little fond of Theo. You know he couldn’t help it, what you’ve learned about Hoseok in the past few months is that he’s actually quite a softie.

You smile at him happily before reaching over your bedside table to turn off the lamp.

You like Hoseok a lot.

And that’s why you’re going to do whatever it takes to get him together with his crush and your coworker/friend, Rosé, before your little stint as his Little brother ends – it’s the least you could do for being an absolute pain in his ass!

 


	2. Love In This Club

**Two months earlier…**

 

“To Y/N! For getting through a  _whole_ week without alcohol!” Min Yoongi says, tipping his glass of beer towards you. Your other best friends, Kim Namjoon and Kim Hyuna, clink their glass against Yoongi’s, cheering in agreement, while you glare at all three of them, your mouth still pressed against the salted rim of your margarita. There’s a fake as fuck concerned frown on Yoongi’s face when he continues, “We know how unbearably hard that was for you.”

 

Eyes rolling and tongue grazing across your teeth in annoyance, you don’t indulge him with an answer. It would be really hard to protest when you’ve already downed two tequila shots within the last 5 minutes - which,  _he_  bought for you, by the way - but whatever, you needed a few drinks after the week you had.

 

As fun as it was, rushing sororities was definitely something you wouldn’t want to go through again. Meeting hundreds of chirpy women all at once and all the social interactions got pretty exhausting by the third day –  _and then_  you had to push through three more days after that. It’s safe to say you could go without seeing another new face – no matter how friendly and nice – for a month.

 

Unless… Of course… The new face is of an extremely hot guy with bright red hair and brows as strong as his jawline… You know, like the one practically undressing you with his eyes from across the bar.

“So do you think you got into any house?” Hyuna’s question and her hand on your shoulder pulls you out of you trance, breaking eye contact with the man’s dark stare to look at her instead.

 

You take another gulp of your drink before answering, needing something to quench your thirst because of the fire burning low in your stomach. “Yeah.” You nod. “Actually, I got an email from Delta Delta Delta and Gamma Phi Beta today… But I’m waiting for Kappa Kappa Gamma before I answer…”

 

“Dream sorority?” Namjoon questions with a lift of his brows.

 

You nod again, lips pursed in thought. When you first thought about rushing for a sorority a few months ago, you didn’t really have any idea about any of the houses on campus. Being a second year student, you weren’t really interested in sorority life – if you had been, you would have rushed in your freshman year. But one summer day, you caught a philanthropy event soccer game between Kappa Kappa Gamma and their brother fraternity Lambda Chi Alpha. The girls were so supportive of each other and they looked like they were having so much fun. That was the moment you realized you hadn’t had any experience like that in… Well, forever. You couldn’t even think of the last time you were truly a part of something. The sisterhood that Kappa Kappa Gamma displayed that day – and throughout the week of rushing – made you so envious, you longed to be a part of it. “Kind of? I like their whole vibe and I think I got along the best with the girls there? Like, I was… myself around them.”

 

“Huh…” Yoongi nods with his hand on his chin. “So you were fake around the other sororities-” squinting his eyes - one almost a wink - Yoongi smirks and finger guns your way, “-got ya…”

 

“No!” You exclaim, head shaking frantically at his misunderstanding. Maybe there were times that you found yourself faking a laugh or twelve, but isn’t that customary when meeting new people?

 

“Stop being a menace! You know what she meant!” Hyuna frowns at him, slapping his upper arm. She then turns to you as Yoongi pouts and rubs the newly sore spot. “So when do you find out about Kappa Kappa Gamma?”

 

“Tomorrow.”

 

The nervousness in your voice is not loss on them, so Namjoon offers to get another round of drinks. While Yoongi accompanies him, Hyuna leans closer to you, looking concerned. “Hey, don’t worry about it. I’m sure you’ll get in! If you don’t… Well, they’re dumb not to… but you’ll still have me!”

 

You flash her a quivering smile. It was genuine, but you were exhausted from all the fake smiling this week that you can’t even manage a real one. Hyuna lets out a long  _awwww_ as she wraps her arms around your neck. “You know what you really need?”

 

“What?”

 

“To  _destress_ …” She trails off, a teasing tone in her voice. The way she lifts her brows up and down causes your own to furrow in confusion. Hyuna sighs deeply, pulling apart from you to cross her arms and say, “Oh come on,  _Y/N_ … I’m not blind! I’ve seen you and that guy across the bar checking each other out all night!”

 

At her words, you cup your heated cheeks out of embarrassment. “Am I that obvious?”

 

“Yeah, you are—“ She points to you, mouth and eyes in large, amused ‘O’s. “There you go! You just looked at him  _again_!”

 

Quickly, your eyes shift from the hot guy – who was still staring at you even though he was surrounded by all his lively friends – back to Hyuna.

 

“I can’t help it!” you whine, your gaze once again trying to look at the beautiful man but you force yourself to keep it on your best friend. “He’s just _really…”_ Your words get caught in throat, dry swallowing the moment your attention lingers back to the devilishly handsome man, because this time, he was leaning back on his chair, the side of his forefinger rubbing slowly on his bottom lip in what appears to be an attempt to seduce you. As you shift in your seat, thighs rubbing together, you realize that  _maybe_  it was working.

 

“Go,” Hyuna says, voice low and demanding. “Go talk to him.”

 

“Talk to who?”

 

The boys are back, placing the glasses of beer in their hands onto the table. You grab a glass, gulp it down until it’s half empty because you were absolutely _parched_  from the looks the guy was giving you, while Hyuna opens her mouth to answers her boyfriend, “That hot guy over there.”

 

She had the audacity to raise her hand, about to point him out with a red-manicured finger, but you slap her hand down while simultaneously slamming the drink in your hand on the table. Hyunapouts, rubbing the back of hand you had hit with the other, holding it out for Namjoon to kiss better. It was an act, you barely made contact so it probably doesn’t even sting. While her boyfriend indulges Hyuna in her drama queen way – now, even making fake sobbing, whining noises to play up being hurt – you hiss, “What the hell!? Don’t  _point_  at him!”

 

“Yeah, just stare intensely at him like Y/N has been doing all night! It’s  _so_  subtle!” Yoongi exclaims with a gummy smile, and when you turn your glare towards him, he just snickers and points to his mouth. “You have something…”

 

While you wipe away the beer foam coating your scowling mouth with your arm, Yoongi checks out the guy in question, nodding his head in approval as he comments, “He’s good-looking, though… You should go for it.”

 

“ _Good-looking_  is an understatement… He’s a fucking SEX GOD!” Hyuna hollers loud enough that if the bar wasn’t in full capacity of inebriated college students, the ‘Sex God’ would have definitely heard her. Thank  _god_  it was Karaoke Night and everyone was singing along with the guy onstage who chose  _All Star_  by Smash Mouth.

 

You press yours fingers on your temple in embarrassment as you groan to Namjoon, “Please stop your girlfriend…”

 

“My baby can do whatever she wants,” Namjoon coos while throwing his arm around Hyuna’s shoulders to pull her close and press his lips on her temples. Hyuna giggles, looking up at him with her sparkling eyes fluttering, making kissy faces for him to lean down and press a few pecks on her lips.

 

You and Yoongi exchange looks of disgust, making loud gagging noises, but the two lovebirds ignore it as they get more heated into the kiss.

 

“Alright, I’d rather get laid myself than watch someone else get laid,” you announce after finishing up your drink, making eye contact with the Sex God. He tilts his head to the side, a quiet invitation for you to follow him to somewhere more secluded.

 

“Have fun,” Yoongi drawls with a slight wave before using that same hand to ball into a fist to prop his chin on, looking super bored. “I’ll be here… Desperately wishing for a hot muscly guy to miraculously come up to me and whisk me away from all this hetero bullshit.”

 

You snort, patting his shoulder in comfort before hopping out the stool you were sitting on.

 

“Hey, wait,” Namjoon says after parting from Hyuna’s swollen lips. As you swing your purse over your shoulders, you acknowledge him with a raise of your eyebrows, and so he asks full of concern, “Do you still have that sexual assault app I downloaded for you?”

 

“What about the pepper spray I gave you?” Hyuna questions right after, also looking worried.

 

“Do you really think she can fit a pepper spray in that tiny purse of hers?” Yoongi says as he stares at your thin clutch-like purse. Leaning closer towards you, Yoongi asks with his hand cupping his mouth, “You at least have Barbie, right?”

 

With a smile, you nod, patting your purse where the pink brass knuckles that Yoongi gave you a few years ago for your birthday is hidden in an easily accessible secret compartment. Yoongi grins. “That’s my girl.”

 

“I’ll be safe, guys, don’t worry,” You tell your best friends reassuringly. It makes your heart so soft to see how much they care about you. You sniff to stop the incoming tears as your eyes water. “I love you guys!”

 

Hyuna coos ‘ _I love you too!_ ’ as she gathers you all for a group hug.

 

“This just makes it feel that Y/N _is_  definitely going to be murdered tonight,” Yoongi says with a roll of his eyes. But the boy is soft for his friends as well, so his arms tighten around you and Namjoon.

 

“You guys are my bestest friends forever!” Namjoon cries as his eyes squeeze shut, head shaking during his declaration.

 

You pull apart from them after a couple more seconds. “I should go,” you say as tilt your head towards the hot guy, who was still looking at you, looking quite amused by you and your friends. “Before he realizes I’m fucking weird because of all of you and changes his mind.”

 

“Wow,” Yoongi mutter, then turns to Namjoon and Hyuna. “Can we kick her out of the group?”

 

“You can’t, you love me too much,” you answer first with a shrug as you begin to walk away. Finger gunning their way, you bid them a final, “I’ll see you guys tomorrow!”

 

“Be careful!” Namjoon calls out. Turning to Yoongi once you are out of earshot with a slight frown, he says, “And she’s right. We love her too much.”

 

You don’t see the way Hyuna nods eagerly in agreement with her boyfriend or the way Yoongi grumbles something under his breath because you are already making your way over to Sex God with the bright red hair. When he sees you coming closer, he excuses himself from his group of friends.

 

With his hands in his pockets, he stands idly by the arched doorway leading to the hall with the bathrooms to wait for you. A big beautiful smile spreads on his face once you reach him.

 

“Hey,” he says – voice so deep and so utterly sexy that you bite your lips at how perfect he seems to be.

 

“Hey,” you say back with a small, coy grin.

 

Suddenly, he leans in close and you hold your breath as he whispers into your ear, “Wanna get out of here?”

 

Leaning away slightly, he quirks his brow up as he holds his hand out for you take. It is an offer you couldn’t refuse, it would be a big mistake not to…

 

So you take his hand with a firm nod.

 

* * *

 

It was a mistake. A big mistake.

 

The thought resounds in your head, pounding with pain as you wake up in a bed that wasn’t your own. A loud groan leaves your sore throat while the back of your hand covers over your eyes. The blinding sunshine that is entering the room from the open window tells you that it’s probably the early morning. A quick glance at the digital clock on the bedside table shows that your assumption was correct.

 

It’s half past seven and you really need to get out of there before your companion wakes up.

 

You look over the sleeping man beside you with a sad sniff. He is beyond beautiful. Even without beer goggles, he has to be the most beautiful man you have ever laid your eyes on… Gaze trailing over his gorgeous body, you admire every inch all the way down, down, down… To his big and beautiful dick.

 

You bite your lip with another dejected whimper, feeling your eyes tearing up at everything he could have been…

 

Because a Sex God he was not.

 

You couldn’t even bare think about it again. His lack of rhythm, his sloppy tongue, the terrible porn dirty talk… It was all one big YIKES!

 

Shaking your head, you carefully peel the cover off your naked body to stand up. Quietly, you tip-toe around to gather your clothing that is scattered around the messy room. You notice another bed that’s empty on the other side of the room, opposite of where Taeyong’s bed is.

 

Right, you remember he mentioned he has a roommate, and that where you are is the Phi Kappa Psi frat house.

 

Fuck… That means your exit out of here without being detected might be harder than you thought…

 

Wait, is his name even Taeyong?

 

You had no idea if you were right, and that’s all the more reason to get out faster.

 

Without wasting another second, you put on the all the clothes that you have managed to find. Your white short-sleeve shirt with the colors of the rainbow striped around the chest area, denim skirt, and the pair of beat-up off-white Vans Old Skool sneakers. Of fucking course you couldn’t find your underwear  _anywhere_.

 

Whatever, it’s all good, as long as your skirt is covering everything down below –  _somewhat_  - you’re good to go. It’s not the first time you went out commando.

 

After you find your purse, you walk to the door. With a shaky breath and a silent prayer to make it out alive without any humiliation, you slowly turn the doorknob and open the door.

 

Peeking out, left and right, you find the hallway empty. Not a sound could be heard except for the heavy snoring from a room down the hall to the right. Luckily for you, the bedroom you were in is right in front of the staircase leading to the first floor. So after a quick glance behind you, finding your gorgeous one-night stand (and only that forever and ever as much as you hate to say it) still sleeping soundly, you whisper an apologetic goodbye before closing his door once you step out and you dash down the stairs as quickly and noiselessly as you can.

 

So far so good, you make it down without even a squeak on the wooden steps that were quite noisy last night when you and Taemin bounded up it, giggling and grasping each other close.

 

It’s definitely Taemin… Right?

 

_Whatever, it doesn’t matter anymore_ , you tell yourself as you look around, trying to figure out where the door to get the fuck out of there was.

 

From where you stand at the bottom of the stairs, you see many different doors to your right and a hallway down to your left. You try to remember how you got inside last night, retracing your steps through your hazy memory. Suddenly, you recall walking down the hall to the left… The door at the end of the hall leading to the backyard!

 

You pump your fist slightly, celebrating your escape a bit too prematurely.

 

Though maybe not, as you can already see the door at the end, only about 30 steps away.

 

With deft strides, you enter the hallway, alert of the first door to the left that you pass, seeing an empty kitchen. When you are past the arched doorway, you hear movement, meaning the kitchen wasn’t empty after all. But you are already in the clear, and you let out a breath of relief for that.

 

Another door is coming up, this time to the right. It’s a double door, both swung open. When you peek inside as you pass, you see it’s the dining room. You have a fleeting thought that this frat house looks a whole lot older than any of the sorority houses you have visited in the past week.

 

It’s nice though. Probably the last time you’ll ever step foot in it, which is pretty sad but oh well… You reach your hand towards the door, to freedom when…

 

“Hey, you! Rainbow shirt!”

 

You stop dead at your tracks, eyes squeezing shut as a cringe rocks throughout your whole body. Robotically, you turn your head to the left as you open your eyes slightly to peek, not noticing the arched doorway there until now because you were so caught up in finally tasting sweet, sweet freedom.

 

You see that the door also led to the kitchen, and the person that you heard shuffling around in there earlier was now staring right at you from behind the long kitchen island in the middle of the room.

 

Cautiously, you point to yourself and mouth, “ _Me?_ ”

 

He laughs at that, heart shaped smile brighter than the sunshine that’s filling the room. “Yeah, you. Do you see anyone else with a rainbow shirt doing the early morning Walk of Shame?”

 

Feeling like an absolute idiot, you blink rapidly as an answer. Right… Why did you even…

 

To himself, the brown-haired boy looks to the ground and mumbles, “I knew I wasn’t going crazy…” And just as you were about to take that chance to slip away, he looks up again and motions you over to him with his hand, “Since you’re already here, come eat before you leave...” He gestures to all the freshly made breakfast food on the island, before turning around to check on something still cooking behind him. “Wonpil and I made too much food and of course he got called down to the lab before he could even take a bite, and I know the others won’t wake up until after one…  _So_ …”

 

Although your stomach growls because you catch a whiff of the delicious aroma coming from the kitchen, you turn down his offer. “Uh… Sorry, but I really should go…”

 

He is facing you again, another plate in his hands, frowning as he asks, “You sure?”

 

You lick your lips at the mouth-watering sight of whipped cream and strawberries decorating the stack of golden waffles. Who are you to refuse such a beautiful offer? “On second thought…”

 

It’s really only food that can make you forget a very important task at hand. And as you get closer and closer towards all the bacons and eggs and bagels and fruits, you can’t say you’ve made a bad choice.

 

When you settle down on one of the many stools around the kitchen island, the boy gently drops an empty plate in front of you as he tells you to go wild. You do as he says, and in silence, the two of you begin to fill up your respective plates with whatever you fancy.

 

“Why’d you make so much?” You ask a bit later through a mouthful of maple syrup covered bacon, while also stuffing a piece of toast in your mouth. More incomprehensible now, you add, “Awso, keh I haw suh wa-er?”

 

He lets out a short airy laugh through his nose but still went to the fridge to grab you a bottle of water. As he comes back towards the counter, he explains, “We’re going grocery shopping later for more food for Rush Week. And I know if we don’t make all the food currently in the house right now, it will be forgotten and left to rot in favor of all the new shit we get…”

 

Oh, right… The Fraternity Rush Week starts this week. You had no idea why they start a week later than the sororities but you suppose it’s so their events won’t clash and they can invite the sorority girls to their parties.

 

When he hands you the bottle, still standing at the other side of the counter, you twist off the cap and begin to chug down the water.

 

“So here we are… With a month worth of breakfast…” Then he eyes the way you begin to eat again, already filling your plate up with seconds. “Or… So I thought…”

 

At that, you stop chewing abruptly. Slowly, you lift your gaze up to look at him, a bit afraid to see the judgement in his gaze. But there wasn’t any, only a twinkle of amusement. You swallow down what’s in your mouth before giving him big, awkward smile which he returns with a small grin.

 

“Sorry… I, uh, forgot this is for the whole house… How rude of me…” you say, embarrassment warming up your whole body, and yet you still shamefully add another waffle on your plate... Hey, it’s not your fault the only thing you ate in the last 12 hours is the free peanuts and pretzels at the bar!

 

“Hey, no worries. I told you to go wild, didn’t I?” He reminds you with a friendly smile, tilting his head in a way that makes you blush and grin with a nod. Why do frat boys have to be so cute?! “And like I’ve said, the rest are going to wake up  _way_ later… And by then, they’ll probably just want to order something from PostMates instead of my delicious cooking… They’re ungrateful little shits… Speaking of… which one of my idiot brothers did you regrettably spend the night with?”

 

Clearing your throat nervously, you babble, “I – what? Regrettably…? Haha, that’s not…” He gives you a look and you sigh. “T---  _Mmm_ … Truthfully… I forgot his name…” Your confession makes him laugh out loud. “But the one with the red hair and the big...” You clear your throat again. “Hands.”

 

“Ahhh…  _Him_ …” The boy smirks. “Big  _Hands_ guy.” He then hums in thought as he looks you over before commenting, “I’m actually surprised…”

 

Brows furrowing, you ask, “What do you me---“

 

“Oh! Y/N! You’re still here?!”

 

At that, you and the boy with you both turn to look back to the doorway. And there he is… Big  _Hands_  guys, looking at you with a surprised look on his gorgeous features. When you lock eyes with him, his mouth spreads into a big boxy smile. “I’m so happy! I really thought you left without even saying goodbye…”

 

The fact that he looks so happy to see that you’re still there and also how he remembers your name makes your stomach churn guiltily… Or maybe that was all the bacon you stuffed yourself with. “O-of course I wouldn’t do that?! Who do you think I am, T-t---“

 

“Taehyung!” The guy near you calls out, making both you and Taehyung look at him. (Ha! At least you were right that it was  _Tae-something_ …) He flashes you quick smirk when he sees the thankful look on your face before turning back to the red head. “Do you want some coffee?”

 

“Yeah!” Taehyung says as he joyfully bounds towards you. While the other boy walks away to start making coffee at the French press a few steps away, Taehyung wraps an arm around your shoulders, making you slink down a bit in apprehension. What have you gotten yourself into?!

 

“Did you sleep well?” Taehyung asks you as he leans his face closer to you, voice low and raspy from sleep. It would have been hot and sweet…  _If_  the events of last night had not happened.

 

You nod and he smiles sweetly, which you return with a forced one before turning back to the plate in front of you to stab at the waffles. Glaring down as you murder cut off another piece to shove in your mouth, you curse towards it in your head, _you are the reason I’m in this mess, you delicious bitch!_

 

Sliding into the stool next to you, Taehyung shouts out towards the brown-haired man, “Hey, make Y/N some too!” And after the other gives a thumbs up without even look back at the two of you, Taehyung places a large palm on your knee - which almost makes you choke on the food in your mouth - and declares loudly, “Hobi makes _the_ best coffee! ”

 

“Hey, don’t call me that, brat!” The other man snaps at the same time you retort out loud, “I seriously doubt that.”

 

As they both turn to you with confused expressions, and the man making the coffee utters, “Huh?”

 

With a shrug, you repeat yourself more thoroughly, “I seriously doubt you make the best coffee, _Hobi_.”

 

“It’s Hoseok,” he corrects you with a frown and you nod with a small ‘ _ah_ ’, grinning to yourself because you think his name suits him quite well. It’s cute.

 

Then with two freshly pressed cups of coffee in both his hands, Hoseok walks back towards the kitchen island. “And why do you doubt it? Here, try it,” He hands you a cup, “It _is_ the best coffee. Taehyung says a lot BS but this is true.”

 

“Hey!” Taehyung exclaims in offence, but when Hoseok gives him the other cup, all is forgotten as he takes it with pleased smile. “Thanks!”

 

“You’re welcome,” Hoseok says to the younger boy, then his attention turns towards you. Crossing his arms, Hoseok watches the way you use one of your hands to waft the aroma of the coffee to your nose, taking a deep inhale to fully indulge it into your senses. Hoseok chuckles and shakes his head as he thinks out of jest, _What is she? Some kind of expert coffee connoisseur or something?_

 

Then slowly, you bring the cup towards your mouth and both boys watch for your reaction, Taehyung buzzing in seat eagerly and Hoseok tapping his feet on the floor, also eager - to prove you wrong.

 

After you take the first sip, you set the cup down as you let the flavor coat your tastebuds completely. Your eyes narrow as you carefully form an opinion of the taste. When your satisfied with your conclusion, you glance up at Hoseok with a smile, “It’s good-” he gives an overconfident shrug and smirks, until —“ _But_ … I’ve had better.”

 

Hoseok frown deepens as he retorts, “Yeah, well, probably not from around here. I could understand if you’re talking about coffees in Portland or New York, but here? Around the USC campus? Mine’s the best you’re ever going to get.”

 

“ _Actually_ … It is from around around here… At the coffee shop I work at.”

 

“Huh? You work at a coffee shop around here?” And when you proudly nod, Hoseok adds, “Must not be very good then… I’ve been to every coffee shop in this area, and all of them are mediocre at best.”

 

“Then you must have skipped over our cafe…” you counter, a grin on your lips to show that his words don’t phase you.

 

“Yeah? You sure about that?” Hoseok asks teasingly as his eyes narrow, inching closer towards you.

 

With a scoff, you boast, “Of course I’m sure! Our coffees are _simply_ the best!”

 

“Nah, I’m pretty sure mine still is,” Hoseok is beside you now, close enough for you to notice the cute little mole on the edge of his upper lip as a playful smirk spreads on his face.

 

Planting your elbows on the marbled counter, you lean forward with your chin resting on top of your fists as you tease back, “Well you haven’t tasted _mine_ …”

 

It was after the fifth flutter of your eyelashes into the 10 _long_ seconds of the eye-sex session stare down with Hoseok that you realize what was happening… You were _flirting_ with this guy while the dude who you had a one-night stand with is _literally_ sitting right beside you!

 

At that, you straighten up your spine rigidly, coughing awkwardly as you break the eye contact. “Anyways…I gotta go…”

 

Realizing the same, Hoseok rubs the back of his neck as his face flush. “Uh, yeah, okay…”

 

The entire situation seems to have flown over Taehyung’s head - too busy stuffing his face with scrambled eggs to notice anything - and looks towards you in confusion. With his mouth full, he garbled, “But you haven’t even finished your coffee! Was it really that bad?!”

 

“No, no! I just got… Y’know, things to do and what not!” You exclaim as you stand up. Chuckling nervously, you say to Hoseok, “Um… Thanks for breakfast!”

 

“No problem,” Hoseok’s smile is somewhat strained. Would it be dick-ish for him to ask for your number when his frat brother that you slept with last night is right there? Yeah, probably, so he thinks better of it and just says lamely, “Have a good day, Y/N.”

 

“Yeah, you too!” You squeak, then as you begin to walk away you wave goodbye to the redhead. “Later, Tae…Hyung!” You flash him a big grin and a finger gun, and to your luck, he smiles back just as big, so you guess that you got his name right this time.

 

Before you get the chance to spin around and make your way out, Taehyung calls out, “Hey wait, Y/N!”

 

You glance at him in question while he fishes something out of his pocket, “You forgot this!”

 

When he looks back up at you, there’s a big, dumb and cute smile on his face as he also lifts the thing you forgot in question. Head tilting to the side, it takes you a second to identify the thin, lacy, pink fabric he had grasped in his hand…

 

“Oh my god!” You cry out of embarrassment, your whole burning as you swipe forward to grab the underwear you had trouble finding in Taehyung’s messy room.

 

Once you had it in your possession, you turn to run the fuck out of the house, and the last thing you hear before you burst out the back door is Hoseok’s clearly pissed off voice shouting, “Seriously, Tae?! You’re a fucking moron!”

 

* * *

 

You are not one to dwell on embarrassing moments, so the Walk of Shame quickly turned into just an early morning stroll back to your dorm. Plus, it was easy to laugh off all the events of the last nine hours when Hyuna’s there on the other side of the phonecall you’ve made to tell her that you are fine and alive. She instantly makes everything better and funnier like she always does.

 

“Well, I, for one, am glad that he’s just bad at sex and not a murderer,” she says through the phone you had pressed against your ear. As you open the door to the dorm building, you laugh loudly until Hyuna presses on, “Are you sure you don’t want give him another try? People can be _taught_ to get better at sex, you know! Like Namjoon wasn’t that amazing at first, but look at him now! He satisfies me _every_ night… And you could always spice things up and use the strap. Personally, that’s my favorite position, and Namjoon likes it too! You should see how he begs for me to use the biggest dil—”

 

“LALALA! I CAN’T HEAR _YOU_!” you begin to yell over her rambling. It was immature and you are drawing more attention to yourself, causing some of the students at the lounge near the elevators to turn your way and see your obvious state of being dressed in the clothes from the night before with your makeup and hair a mess to come to an easy conclusion. But at that point, you didn’t even care, you just wanted Hyuna to _stop_ talking. Stepping into the elevator, you jab the button to your floor as you say, “Hyuna, I do _not_ need to know how my best friend since kindergarten likes to have a fucking 10 inch dildo up his ass, okay?!”

 

“You said it, not me!” Hyuna giggles. Then quieter, she adds, “And he can easily take 14…”

 

“OH MY _GOD!_ ”

 

“What I’m trying to say is that… The boy already has all the goods - handsome face, hot body, big dick… Why throw that all the way because of something you can fix?”

 

Hyuna makes a good point… But when you left the Phi Kappa Psi house that morning, it wasn’t Taehyung you wanted to get to know better…

 

So maybe the best option is just to forget about both of them. The last thing you wanted was fratboys drama before the school year has even started.

 

Out of the elevator and walking down the hall to your room, you tell Hyuna just that.

 

“Well I’m not sure if you know this but, _uh_ … If you join a sorority, fratboys will be an abundance!”

 

“True… But I think I’ve made up my mind to only accept Kappa Kappa Gamma… _If_ I get an invitation from them that is…” You answer while struggling to unlock your front door. “And their brother Fraternity is Lambda Chi Alpha, AKA the _high-quality and God-tier_ kind of fuckboys - _errr_ … _Fratboys_ … So for them… I wouldn’t mind getting into a drama or two… If you know what I mean…”

“Wow... whore...”

“Oh, you love it,” you giggle as you finally open the door after many tries of turning the stupid lock. You step inside your small dorm room, but as you do, you feel a slight slip from underneath your foot and so you look down and - Oh!

 

At the sight of the bright pink envelope, your eyes widen and your heartbeat quickens. Internally squealing, you pick it up as Hyuna babbles into your ear about meeting up later with the boys.

 

Inspecting the envelope, it smelled like it had been spritzed with Viktor & Rolf’s Flowerbomb and there’s something beautifully handwritten in golden ink at the back, addressed just for you. 

 

> To: Y/N  L/N
> 
> From: The Ladies of ΚΚΓ

 

“They’ll be glad to know you’re alive. Namjoon was tossing and turning in his sleep last night and I’m sure Yoongi was too…” Hyuna goes on while you quickly wedge your phone in between your ear and shoulder so you’ll be able to open the envelope and get the heavy and expensive paper out.

 

“I bet you he didn’t even sleep! But Yoongi won’t ever admit that because—”

 

Eyes scanning the message on the paper, you cut off your best friend as you mutter, “Hyuna…”

 

“Huh?”

 

In astonishment, you tell her the good news, “I got invited to Kappa Kappa Gamma.”


End file.
